


strawberries and cream

by JJHomes043



Series: strawberries and cream [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Reunions, Soulmates, but it's mild i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck were split up years ago when it was discovered that they were soulmates. Mark is walking down the street when he smells Donghyuck, he decides to follow it and finds the boy after three years.





	strawberries and cream

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this deserves to be on its own instead of the nct a-z series just because. i think i just really like the dynamics of a/b/o plus there isn't many nct ones sooo.

Strawberries and cream. A smell Mark could never forget. It took him back a few year, ones filled with laughter and happiness and eventual heartbreak. Mark's heart clenched, making him feel sick. 

They were soulmates. They _are_ soulmates. Mated and everything. It was amazing, almost started a family. Until Mark's dad found out. 

He was disgusted. 

His son's mate was an omega. God had stated that betas and alphas are a match, omegas are the unwanted. The lower class. Stick a knot in an omega, let them give birth, take the pups and raise them with your beta mate.

His son’s mate was a male omega. Sometimes infertile, then deemed useless. Usually forced into prostitution to make money for their parents. 

His son’s mate was his soulmate. His father was devastated. Why would God give him, the priest of the church, an alpha son who has a male omega soulmate? Was God trying to embarrass him? 

So he sent Mark away to live with his cousin, Johnny, in America. Johnny didn't care, Johnny had his own male omega soulmate. Mark's father just didn't know. 

Johnny had spent nights with Mark, trying to coach him through the pain of missing a soulmate and a mate. Mates were supposed to stick together, taking them apart hurt. It took months of sleepless nights, months of constant painkillers, before the headaches and sickness decreased. As if the universe gave up on them. 

Mark felt tears burn his eyes as he sniffed the air again, this time frantic. His heart was in his throat, thumping again his tongue. 

Strawberries and cream. Strawberries picked on a summer day, fresh and natural. Cream thick and milky, rich in taste. It made Mark feel lightheaded and sick. 

He was getting weird looks. He didn't care. He needed to get to him, see his mate again. A growl left his lips and he took of running, instincts telling him where to go. People moved for him, not wanting to get in the way of an angry alpha.

His mind was racing. Was he really here? In America? His omega was nearby.

He skidded to a stop. Nose twitching as he sniffed the air. 

“Look, little omega. You have four alphas willing to help you. Just except it.” Mark picked up on the voice from down the alley to his left. 

“Yeah, listen to him.” A whimper echoed out and someone laughed. “Pathetic really. Look at you, cowering in the corner, slick running down your legs. A typical omega.”

Strawberries and cream. He turned to the alley and charged down it, a snarl leaving his lips. 

There were four alphas covering the figure in the corner. One had his hands on him, grazing his cheek. The omega looked over the man, eyes meeting Mark's.

Mark seen red. 

That was his omega, his mate. Without thinking, Mark reached forward and grabbed the alpha, throwing him off his omega. 

“What are you doing,” he barked, losing all sense of sanity. “That's _my_ omega.”

The alpha stood up. He was taller than Mark. He glared down at him and stepped forward. “Get lost, kid. He's ours.”

Mark drew back his hand only to let it collide with the alpha's nose. A crack sounded through the alley and he stumbles back, clutching his nose. “Mine.”

“A-alpha,” a voice croaked. It was the same as he last remembered it, only laced with fear and desperation now. “Minhyung.”

Mark whipped around, eyes settling on his omega. His heart melted. He was pressed against the wall, body shaking and eyes wide. Tears pushed passed his eyes as he lurched forward, gathering his mate in his arms. 

“Donghyuck, Hyuck, baby, I missed you so much,” Mark whispered against the boy's hair. Donghyuck fell off the wall into Mark's arms, curling up and breaking down. 

Mark ignored the alphas around him as he comforted the younger, shushing him and rocking him gently. The omega’s cries were the only thing that filled the alley. It was heartbreaking, the way Donghyuck cried, relief clear in the sound. 

Mark turned around to glare at the alphas. “Get lost,” he shouted, watching as they left one by one. 

“Hyuckie, look at me please,” his tone was soft. He'd do anything for Donghyuck to look up, meet his eyes. 

And he did, he looked up. Wide eyes filled with relief, fear and– was that anger? Donghyuck made a small noise in the back of his throat before he hit Mark on the chest. “You're so stupid! Three years! You left me all alone for three years!” Donghyuck pushed himself up and stared down at Mark. 

“You're just a stupid alpha! How could you just leave me like that, Mark! Do you know how hard it is?” Donghyuck was still crying while he shouted at Mark. “I had to go through so much. Do you know how people treat you when your mate runs away! No one talked to me, Mark! If they did it was to tease me!”

Mark kept his mouth shut. Donghyuck had it all wrong. Mark didn't want to leave him. 

“So many heats! And they get painful, because I want you but you weren't there,” Donghyuck was quieting down, tears no longer streaming. He crouched down in front of a kneeling Mark. “It hurt so much, Mark. Why did you leave me?”

Mark took Donghyuck’s hands in his own, massaging them gently. “My dad found out. I came back from your house and he was home early, he could smell you on me. He took my top off and seen the mating bite,” Mark held back the tears but his voice became heavier, “I didn't want to leave. But he was disappointed in me, imagine being high up in the church and then you find out your son is mated with a male omega when he wanted me to mate a female beta.”

“He forced me out. I live with Johnny now. I haven't spoken to my dad and he wants nothing to do with me now. I didn't know you'd think I abandoned you, Hyuck. I tried so hard to try and contact you, but I couldn't find your number anywhere.”

Donghyuck was crying again. “I'm so sorry, Mark. I didn't think you'd leave me, but that's what everyone said. Even before you left. I just missed you.”

“Why are you here?” Mark asked after a couple minutes of silence. Donghyuck crawled into Mark's lap, nuzzling against the alpha's chest. 

“I made some friends a year ago and they were helping me find you. One of them, Renjun, found your graduation pictures online. He sent them to me and we found the school and now I'm here. My friends came with me too,” Donghyuck sighed loudly, body relaxing. “I'm really tired.”

“Where are you staying?” Mark asked. He stood up, Donghyuck carefully balanced between his arms. 

The younger sighed and inhaled slowly, taking in Mark's scent. “A hotel. God, I've missed you.”

Mark had been holding back the urge to scent Donghyuck. That could wait, he decided. “Can I take you to my apartment? You look like you need a sleep, then we can talk about this.”

“Okay, Mark,” Donghyuck was already falling asleep from the sound of it. “Mark?”

“Yeah?” 

“I still love you.”

“I still love you too, Hyuck,” Mark leaned down to press a kiss to the top of his head. His hair was a pinky red colour. It suited him. “I'm sorry for abandoning you.”

—

The kettle dinged and Mark shuffled into the kitchen to make two cups of tea. One sugar, dash of milk, he remembered, steep the tea for a minute and a half. That's how Donghyuck liked it. 

He smiled to himself and finished up before his phone started buzzing from inside his pocket. He took it out and answered the call. 

“Hi, Johnny,” Mark greeted, unable to stop the happiness from leaking into his tone.

“Are you serious? Is he actually here?” Johnny sounded out of breath, probably just finished practice. Excitement was clear in his tone, passing the emotion onto Mark. 

“Yeah, I found him in an alley.” Mark wandered into the his bedroom so he could talk, passing Donghyuck on the couch. “He's in heat but the stress postponed it for now.”

Johnny sighed before laughing. “God sake Mark. How do you feel?”

Mark let out a shaky laugh. “To be honest with you I'm really close to crying. I'm so happy to see him.”

“I know. It's okay to cry, Mark. Remember that. Do you want me to stay away for a few days? Especially since he's in heat, he'll feel more sensitive to smells,” Johnny offered.

“Yeah, that'd be great actually. Thank you, hyung. I'll update you soon,” Mark stripped down and changed into a large jumper and shorts. 

“Okay, stay safe, Mark.” Johnny hung up and Mark ran a hand down his face, smiling widely. He couldn't believe Donghyuck was here. He sat down and let his head fall into his hands, chuckling lightly. 

“Mark?” Donghyuck called from the living room, quiet and softly. Mark jumped up and skidded into the room, sliding on the hardwood floor. He landed on his side, elbow jutting out to catch him. 

“Ow,” he muttered, pushing his face out of the carpet that his toe caught on. Donghyuck held his sleeve covered hand against his mouth, muffling his laughter. 

He crouched down on the carpet. “You okay?”

Mark looked into his eyes and his stomach flipped. His heart plummeted and he felt as if he was falling in love again. All the feelings came back, happiness, excitement, pleasure, everything. “I- uh. No.”

Strawberries and cream. A scent he'd never get enough of. Donghyuck lay down on the carpet beside Mark. “Hi,” he whispered. 

Mark smiled widely, reaching out to grab Donghyuck’s hand. “Hey. How are you feeling?”

“Like shit. My stomach hurts but it's okay, I have tablets in my hotel room,” Donghyuck played with Mark's fingers before slotting them with his own. “We should talk about everything.”

“Yeah, I'll start.”

And so they lay there, hand in hand, exchanging their own side of the story. It was silent in the house as the sun set, Donghyuck now with his head on Mark's chest. 

“You know,” Mark started, playing with the younger’s hair. “you and your friends can stay the night here if you want? It saves money and Johnny will be away for a couple days.”

“Do you have enough rooms?” Donghyuck asked, lifting his head to look at Mark. 

“I think so,” Mark counted on his fingers. “There's my room, Johnny's, our old roommates and the guest room.”

“Wow, okay.” Donghyuck grinned and reached for his pocket. He pulled out his phone and Mark watched him as he sent a message to a group chat. 

—

“Would you have left me if you had a choice?” Donghyuck whispered into the darkness. It had been 15 minutes since they'd said goodnight, Donghyuck expected Mark to be asleep. 

Mark shuffled over to sit up, staring down at Donghyuck. “Why would you think that?”

“I don't know. Before you left everyone was telling me you were too good for me, that I was lucky that you put up with me. They told me you'd leave because that's what they'd do,” Donghyuck explained. “I just thought you had that in mind before you were made to leave. I don't want you to get sick of me now.”

“Hyuckie,” Mark whispered, pulling the boy into his lap. “Of course not. I loved and still do love you. Do you really think the universe would put us as soulmates like that? We even waited before dating, I would have said something.”

Donghyuck shrugged and cuddled closer. “I just don't want you to leave again, this time on your own accord.”

“I promise,” Mark held out his pinkie. “That I will never leave you, even if I get sick of you — which is impossible, by the way. I won't leave again.”

Donghyuck linked their pinkies. “Good. Now cuddle me.” Mark laughed and lay back down, pulling Donghyuck incredibly close. 

Strawberries and cream filled his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so thats that. thanks for reading. please leave some kudos and comments bc im sad.
> 
> also i was thinking of making this into a series or just adding other parts. i think i could write their journey reconnecting or before they were split up maybe. idk. lemme know if youd want that
> 
> here's my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjhomes043) if you have any prompts or suggestions


End file.
